


Cover for "I Hope By the Morning by andnowforyaya"

by PeggyStarkk (LupusUlulans)



Series: fanficovers [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupusUlulans/pseuds/PeggyStarkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the bathroom came sounds of the guy brushing his teeth. Stiles rubbed the fifty dollar bill between his fingers and felt cheap. "Dude, I'm not taking your money."</p><p>The guy spat and turned the faucet on. "Take the money. You said you lived in Queens last night? Who the hell lives in Queens."</p><p>The fifty seemed gritty in his fingers, but he put it in the back pocket of his ridiculously tight jeans, anyway. That was, like, a five-hour shift at the coffee shop where he worked, Common Grounds, with tips. "And don't call me 'dude,'" the guy continued, turning off the faucet. "I'm not your college bro. It's Derek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "I Hope By the Morning by andnowforyaya"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Hope By the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/754127) by [andnowforyaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya). 



> [Here](http://fanficovers.tumblr.com/post/117676152359/) on tumblr.


End file.
